herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clarke Griffin
|skills = Intelligence Leadership Maternal instincts Survival instincts Medical skills/knowledge Master Combatant |hobby = Leading the 100 |goals = Survive Protect her people Protect Madi Save the human race |family = Jake Griffin (father; deceased) Abby Grifin (mother; deceased) Madi Griffin (adopted daughter) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Tragic Protagonist Protective Anti-Heroine }} Clarke Griffin (born October 2131) is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons of The CW show, The 100. She is portrayed by Eliza Taylor, and Ella Pitkin as a child. Background Clarke was part of the 100, a group of juvenile delinquents from the Ark who were sent to Earth. Prior to being locked up, Clarke was a medical apprentice and used those skills to serve as the medic on the ground. After several deaths on the ground, Clarke become a co-leader alongside Bellamy Blake. While in charge, she tried to negotiate a peace treaty with Anya and helped lead the defense against the army of Grounders attacking their camp. After successfully defending the camp, Clarke and 47 other delinquents were taken by the Mountain Men. She escaped Mount Weather and found her way to Camp Jaha, the new settlement setup by The Ark. Clarke helped create an alliance with the Grounder Coalition, led by the Commander Lexa, to fight the Mountain Men. However, the Grounders broke the alliance, forcing Clarke and Bellamy to irradiate Mount Weather. Unable to come to terms with what they did, Clarke sets off on her own. Among the Grounders, Clarke's reputation spread, and was now referred to as Wanheda, the Commander of Death. Three months later, she was captured and brought to Polis, where she become the Skaikru's Ambassador. After the death of Lexa, Ontari become the Commander by ruse. Clarke escaped Polis, and begain looking for Luna with several others. They found Luna's clan, but she refuses to become the Commander. Meanwhile, A.L.I.E. has taken over Arkadia and Polis. To stop A.L.I.E., Clarke entered the City of Light and pulled A.L.I.E.'s kill switch, but not before learning that the nuclear power plants were melting down. Following A.L.I.E's defeat, Clarke warned everyone about the impending nuclear apocalypse, as she began to prepare for the survival of the human race. On Becca's Island, Clarke and company tried to create a Nightblood serums which was revealed to give immunity to radiation. To test for the serum's success, they perform trials on subjects by exposing them to radiation, but when Emori was forced to be a subject, Clarke injected herself with Nightblood to carry out the experiment personally. After escaping to the Second Dawn Bunker, Clarke and others leave to bring back Raven from the island, but end up running out of time. Their group decided to use a rocket to go to space. Unfortunately, Clarke was left behind in order to save her friends and suffered severe radiation posion. She survived because of her Nightblood. For six years, Clarke walked the ruins of Earth, with another young Nightblood Madi whom she fosters. Biography Early life Clarke Griffin was born on October in 2131, and is the daughter of chief engineer Jake and Dr. Abigail "Abby" Griffin. Clarke and her family were very close with Thelonious Jaha, and she befriended Thelonius son, Wells. She would follow in her mother's footsteps of being a doctor, becoming a medical apprentice student. One day, Clarke overheard her father stating the Ark has a flaw with the oxygen, and she confronted him on the situation. She insisted that she would help her father, but he refused, and he was arrested for treason. Clarke spoke to her father one last time before his death, and is later arrested for treason, being sent to solitary confinement in juvenile lockup. The 100 Gallery Normal_ComicCon071813_textured_7725r_294b0d92.jpg S2-cast-photos-clarke.jpg|Clarke's season two poster. Promotional_S3_Clarke.jpg|Clarke's season three poster. ClarkeGriffin-S5-Textless.jpg|Clarke's second season five poster. Sanctum_-_Clarke_and_Miller.png|Clarke in season six. Clarke_Griffin_(Eliza_Taylor).png TV-Series-The-100-Clarke.jpg Pilot_020.png Pilot_063.png Clarke-and-Lexa.jpg|Clarke and Lexa. The_100_6x12_-_Clarke_&_Abby.png 6x13_Clarke.jpg Trivia *Like her actress, Clarke is left-handed. *Clarke got her name from British science fiction author Arthur C. Clarke *In the tv series, Clarke's original surname was originally going to Walters. Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Amazons Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Dreaded Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Revived